


Troubling Thoughts and Nightmares

by emmathedilemma



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aftermath, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Insecurity, Platonic Relationships, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmathedilemma/pseuds/emmathedilemma
Summary: Mabel Pines can't sleep, it troubles her deeply to see anything she can't verify is real. Dipper can fall asleep but is plagued with nightmares. Two troubled twins might make one competent brain to deal with the trauma of weirdmageddon.
Kudos: 4





	Troubling Thoughts and Nightmares

It’s not your fault, Mabel reasoned with herself, he’s a demon, he manipulated you, you didn’t know any better. 

Because you’re so weak. A voice echoed within her. It frightened her but what really frightened her was the fact that it was her own voice, her own inner voice fighting with another part of herself. Old vs new voices trying to tear her apart. 

You tried to replace your own brother, so selfish of you. You were so easily tricked to ignore your problems and only care about yourself. It was so easy to be tricked. 

No, the other voice chipped in, you just wanted a little bit more summer. Dipper was willing to leave you for the same reason, you both yearned for more summer. 

Mabel opened her eyes to reveal the night shadow casted in the room. Mabel remembers going to sleep so easily but every time she closes her eyes now she gets scared she’ll get pulled into her mindscape. Any blessing of purity and happiness could be fake, used against her. Even getting wrapped up in a craft she would have to take a break from to make sure the glitter and the bright colours were caused by her and not by something - someone - else. 

Mabel rolled over to meet her brother laying in his bed across from her. She hoped to see a peaceful face, to assure herself that he was okay. Instead, she met his anxious face. Twisted scowl seeing something unpleasant. It dawned on Mabel he was in the middle of a nightmare. He wasn’t the only one who faced drama. 

I was so wrapped up in myself, still that I couldn’t notice my own brother facing the same trauma. There was no opposing voice to stop her own accusation. Mabel tiptoed across the creaky wooden floors. To reach Dipper’s bed. 

“Dipper,” Mabel whispered, trying to wake him up gently. To expose him to his reality gently even though the same ‘reality’ probably was shown through his dreams. Despite the attempt Dipper woke up harshly with a gasp. Tears were forming around his eyes, the nightmare seemed to be quite intense. 

“Mabel you’re alright,” Dipper realized with relief evident in his voice. Mabel’s heart melted, even with her selfish acts he still cared about her. He really cared. Something you should aspire to. 

“I’m fine,” Mabel squeaked even though it was not quite the case, “are you okay?” Dipper rubbed his eyes ridding the tears around the eyes. Dipper always tried to hide the emotions he held so deeply close to his heart. Mabel wished she could tell him that it was okay to cry, that it was nothing to be ashamed of. It doesn’t cover your masculinity. However, a sense of awkwardness was now held between them. Neither one wanted to hurt the other so they both tiptoed around each other’s obvious problems.

Mabel on the other side of emotions weeped willingly. Dipper looked at her concerned. Of course he was concerned, he had a heart of gold. He was willing to do anything for you but yet you can’t hold yourself together for five seconds. 

“I’m sorry dipper,” Mabel pleaded with him, “I should have been a better sister.” 

“I should have been a better brother,” he retaliated. 

“No you did so much for me, you saved me Dipper.” Dipper reached and grabbed her hand to comfort her uneasy feelings. 

“You would be a poo poo head if you didn’t notice that you saved me too. Have you been sleeping well?” Dipper diverged.

“No,” Mabel answered truthfully, “have you?” 

“No.” 

“I think we both have problems to unpack,” Mabel stated, “you want some Mabel juice?” 

“As long as we can play golf together later.” 

“Deal,” Mabel replied cheerfully. How can you be so bad? Mabel began to reason with herself, when your brother is willing to accept your problems and mistakes why can’t you do the same? She wasn’t even willing to argue with herself there.


End file.
